1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a desk attachment for shopping carts. More particularly it concerns a check writing desk which is attachable to the conventional type shopping cart so that a customer may prepare and write out a check in advance of passing through the conventional checkout counter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem in shopping at stores such as groceries, supermarkets, food markets, meat markets, etc. using shopping carts of the well known type, is for the customer to arrive at the checkout counter, have his items listed by the checker on the cash register, and then only after receiving a total sum of his purchase, pull out his check book and fill in same. This is an inconvenience to all the shoppers waiting in line behind the customer, and in the course of a day's time, much time is wasted by both customers and clerks. If checks were prepared in advance much of this wasted time could be saved.
A number of attachments for shopping carts are known in the prior art such as infant carriers for attachment to shopping carts as taught by the patent to Umanoff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,311, and Sprague, U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,380. The use of a directory on a shopping cart is also known as taught by Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,761 and advertising displays such as taught by Hamilton, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,747. U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,735 also shows a foldable tray-table unit, which may be pertinent to this invention. However, none of these prior art patents teaches the unique features of the invention disclosed herein.